


As You Are

by ModernAnglophilia



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAnglophilia/pseuds/ModernAnglophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pepper's eyes had a lovely range, from deep blue to viridian, and Stark used them as a mood ring. This particular shade meant trouble. He called it Code Loki, honoring his favorite enemy's fetishism for the color."</p>
<p>Code Loki, as it is, ends up being a very appropriate name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is based on a prompt I saw somewhere quite a long time ago in the FrostIron tag on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I cannot find it anywhere, but in any case... It's here now. 
> 
> It's my first time writing smut, so be gentle (no joke intended). Constructive criticism appreciated. 
> 
> You can always find me in my humble abode at:  
> modernanglophilia. tumblr. com/

“Anthony!” Pepper's voice reverberated throughout the entire mansion. He jumped out of his skin when he realized the tone it held within its depths. It felt sharp, and sharpness and Pepper didn't usually mix well together. He'd fucked up. Big time. But when?

Her high heels clicked as sharp as her voice against the cold marble stairs leading down to his workshop. How he wished he had enough time to slip on a suit and get out of the wretched place before she'd be able to chew him out for whatever he had gone and done this time. It was too late. She knocked on the glass door which Jarvis automatically swung open for her.

“Couldn't just wait for her to punch in the code, could you?” he murmured to his AI. “Might've given me a second's head start. Or a moment to say goodbye.”

“Anthony Stark, where have you _been_?” her voice was strident, the coldness in it unusual for someone whose job was to keep collected and calm. “Two weeks!”

“I missed you too, Pep,” he took one of her thin hands into one of his rough ones, rubbing his thumb gently, soothingly. “C'mon, you know what I'm like. Give us a kiss.” He pulled her towards him, aiming for her lips, but was rewarded with a mouthful of hair as she turned her head away. “Woah, woah... Really hit a nerve this time, did I?” He looked uncomfortably into his lover's eyes, surprised to see them emerald green. She really  _was_ fuming, then. Pepper's eyes had a lovely range, from deep blue to viridian, and Stark used them as a mood ring. This particular shade meant trouble. He called it Code Loki, honoring his favorite enemy's fetishism for the color. 

Miss Potts met his gaze full on, something else that made Stark squirm. The woman was normally shy, though their relationship had brought out parts of her that he couldn't ever have imagined before. He knew her cocky side and her curious side that made him involuntarily think of experiments he himself wouldn't have dared concocted. He felt something stir at the memory, and tried to ignore it. There was Potts Wrath to face, and doing it with an erection would only make it harder (his brain sniggered at the pun, and he mentally slapped himself for it).

“You're going to pay for that, I hope you're aware,” her voice had dropped about two octaves. 'Danger, danger, danger!' his brain called out. Her hand wrapped itself around his neck, adding some pressure though nowhere near enough to hurt him. “How do you propose to make amends?”

His eyes snapped wide, realizing the danger his brain had been calling out was a miscalculation. The two octaves lower weren't menacing... They were  _purring_ . Readjusting his whole body language, he curled his arms around the lithe body before him, looking for the zipper that would liberate her from the skintight dress. As he pulled it down, she let out an excruciating sigh, shimmying out of the cotton and exposing her ivory skin for his eyes' delight. Her delicate breasts were covered by green lingerie, freckled by black details. How could he have forgotten that Code Loki was also code for horny Pepper? Anger and lust, he recalled, often came together.

His hands moved hungrily over her body, exploring known crevasses and relishing the cold feel of her skin. Had she always felt so cool, or was the air-conditioning really on too high today? Hours of programming and calculating usually worked up a sweat and her cool breath on his neck was a relief at the same time as his nether regions constricted against underwear and jeans. Her touch slid under his t-shirt, ripping it off his body in one expert movement. The desperateness and ferociousness of her actions left him gasping for breath, though her lips clamped tightly on his and rendered the basic action of inhaling overtly difficult.

His spine arched towards the body in front of him as she latched her sharp little nails onto the sensitive skin, just below his shoulder blades. Stark couldn't understand how someone so docile could commit such feral actions. Her kiss was much deeper than usual, and she tasted odd on his tongue. Had she been drinking? Her scent was heady and distracting, and filled his mind with only one thought: throw her onto the desk and take her. Now.

As Tony whirled her around, grinding his hips against her firm ass, he felt a shiver run down her spine. Another thing out of the ordinary, but the whole situation was paradigm-shifting. Not once in their relationship, now coming up to a whole year (had it really been such a long monogamous run?) had Pepper ravaged him this way. It wasn't an opportunity he was about to let down. He bunched up her flowing red mane at the nape of her neck, and bit down where her jaw ended. Her moan was delicious, and he savored it the better knowing he was the one who originated it. 

Pepper's hands wound their way back, finding Stark's belt buckle and fumbling awkwardly as she tried to undo it. He grinned gently, he had forgotten how endearing a moment of hesitation could be during sex. Sex with Pepper was very much like one would expect, he had come to realize. She was an executive, organized, a leader; it was how she liked everything, even their moments in bed. Nothing was ever sloppy, or at an inappropriate time. Yet this one time she had thrown caution to the wind. As a reward, Stark decided to help her and relieved himself of the bonds against his cock. Jeans and boxers went down in one smooth gesture. The tanned man stepped out of them expertly, spinning Pepper around at the same time and grabbing her lips between his in a passionate embrace. There it was again, that smooth tongue whose feel was so familiar. Then why was it acting so differently?

Fingers moved limberly towards his turgid cock, grabbing a bit tightly for comfort but extracting a positive effect from him nonetheless. His own hands moved down from her hips to her thighs, sliding from outer to inner and cupping moist lips in the palm of one hand. Miss Potts mouth disengaged itself from his own, nipping its way across jaw to sink sharp teeth onto a willing neck. Her cool breath on his ear aroused him further, reflected by the rubbing of an anxious finger against her entrance. A vicious cycle began. The more she breathed, the more he yearned to fuck her, the more pressure he applied against her entrance, the harder came her breathing.

“Fuck me already,” her broken voice managed to rasp through ragged breathing. Tony didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up, slamming her not without some force against the wall and, using his knee to lift one of her legs, lined up at her entrance. He looked into her eyes, sparkling greener than before, searching for pain or disapproval. Finding none, he thrusted up and heard her scream. The pleasure that coursed through his body at the mortifying sound brought a sense of unease in the back of his mind. Since when had he liked inflicting pain? As he removed himself from her body, he met her gleaming eyes and thought he caught a slight nod. Since when had she _liked_ pain? His mind threw these questions under the rug as his dick reminded him painfully of where it was. At that moment, it was in Pepper's iron clasp. Her eyes narrowed. “Who told you to stop, Stark?”

“Fuck!” was the only articulate response Tony could manage. Miss Potts released her hold and he enthusiastically slammed into her again, receiving another yell as reward. The rhythm picked up pace, he felt his body being consumed by desire, lust and it was so... close... A hand gripped around his neck, disengaging him forcefully from the slight body before him. The strength in the hold was unfamiliar to him, yet no time to rationalize. He was being thrown onto the chair, a pair of lips surrounding his rigid cock, a surprisingly hungry tongue massaging the vein and lapping at his tip. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed a handful of black hair in his hands and thrust up but...

Black?

He stopped in his tracks. How could a heart that was thumping so vigorously have stopped so suddenly? He blinked once. Twice. Shook his head for good measure and took another look. A pinch on the thigh, but he didn't wake up. It _was_ him. The god.

Pepper's slender figure had been replaced, round cheeks now sharp and nose aquiline. The lips had shrunk to a thin, delicious line that continued its movement around Tony's dick, oblivious to the fact that the tanner man was now scrutinizing its every gesture. The eyes, however, remained unchanged. Code Loki had been the perfect alias, Stark thought to himself, still not quite grasping the situation.

It was the small sounds of pleasure coming from the back of Loki's throat, vibrating his cheeks and ultimately pushing Tony closer and closer to the edge that made said engineer snap back to reality. He was unable to deny that the god had skill, a blow-job given by royalty was something he would have to register in his diary later in the day; this was a golden opportunity.

“Enjoying yourself, love?” Stark purred.

“I need you to fuck me harder, Stark,” Loki mumbled, a slight _pop_ emanating as he disengaged his mouth from Tony's cock. That small phrase was enough, Loki heard his own voice reverberate off the immaculate walls of the workshop. He jumped to his feet and prepared to make a run for the door, stumbling over Dummy and falling clumsily to the floor. A chuckle left Stark's mouth, appreciating the hesitation and lack of professionalism he had longed for during these moments in his life.

“Hey, now...” it was Tony's turn to lower his voice by two octaves. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you...” The god's naked figure on the floor propped itself up on his elbows, eyes still full of surprise. The smaller man stood up, grabbed the god by his shoulders and shoved him onto the desk. “I feel a pattern with you... You enjoy strength, don't you?” His lips grazed the tender skin at Loki's ear, and his dick hardened further feeling the shiver run down the god's spine. “I feel like you're at a disadvantage now, little god. I _could_ just call the rest of the Avengers.”

The god shoved him away, yet not forcefully enough to detach the engineer from the legs he had now wrapped around his waist. “And tell them what, mortal? That you were _seduced_? Enchanted?”

“Well, I _was..._ ” A gentle whine installed itself in Stark's voice. “It really doesn't seem fair, when you could have done it so easily in your own body too.” The trickster's eyes widened again with surprise. “Hmm, look at yourself, you _animal_.” Stark entangled fingers in raven hair, pulling back and exposing the ivory neck to his waiting teeth. The sound that emanated from it was feral and primal, something the god seemed to have held back for eons and was now liberated by Stark's attack.

Limbs entwined, skin sliding over skin and heart beats accelerating as Stark took Loki intimately, fingers stopping at every single dip and curve to find a new way to make him... moan? Scream? He preferred when the both combined, and the god's hand curled itself around his cock, moving faster as a first, and then a second finger pushed slowly into him. The engineer placed languorous kisses on every part of skin he had access to, and when the area seemed to be exhausted, found another crevasse begging to be teased by a nip of his teeth. It was only when Loki's moans became desperate, and his own dick thrummed painfully that he withdrew his fingers and entered into the god's body.

The need to move became unbearable. Stark began gently, yet a bite on his nipple reminded him he was fucking the god of chaos, who did not look kindly upon sentiment. He withdrew slowly, hoping his deliberative movement was torture to the god, and slammed again with such force that Loki's head hit the screen upon the desk and knocked it to the floor. “Pay no heed, continue!” the words were barely coherent as they tumbled out of the trickster's mouth. He was already gasping for breath, within minutes it would be over. Or less, the engineer smiled wickedly as one of his hands massaged the god's tip thoughtfully, precum dropping on his fingers.

As he began to stroke faster, his thighs mirrored the same rhythm, tan and ivory bodies thrusting and relaxing in perfect unison. A cry escaped the god's throat, from that same primitive place, and it's what sent the engineer over the edge, cock throbbing as he fell into delectable oblivion. Eyes closed shut, a silent moan escaping his lips, he plunged into Loki for a last couple of times and felt the god's teeth on his chest, containing a scream. It's all he could do, feel the god's dick throb as he reached his peak, and fall back once his own wave was ridden out.

Muscles exhausted, they disentangled their limbs slowly and awkwardly, not a single word exchanged as Loki morphed back into Pepper Potts' shape and slid back into the dress. Tony grabbed him by the waist, bringing him closer and whispered into his ear, “Turn into something closer to your real body, please?” Auburn hair tinted black, freckles disappeared and Stark was holding in his arms the female equivalent to his lover. He nodded in approval and bit down on the spot his now knew was his, just under the jawline. “Next time... Come as you are.”


End file.
